This invention relates to an ultrasonic cross-sectional imaging apparatus.
In the known ultrasonic cross-sectional imaging apparatus such as an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, both raster scanning of a display device and ultrasonic scanning are effected in interlaced fashion. That is, one frame is formed of two fields, and after a first field has been scanned, the second field is scanned along lines each extending between and parallel to the scanning lines of the first field. A time lag is inevitable between the scanning of the first field and that of the second field. Due to the time lag, images formed on the two fields are not completely superposed, particularly when a tomograph of a quickly moving object, e.g. the heart is taken. As a result, the resulting one-frame image is deformed.
Raster scanning of the display device and ultrasonic scanning may be carried out in non-interlaced fashion. In this case, however, a one-frame image is not so deformed as in interlaced fashion, but it would flicker since regions constituting one frame are sequentially scanned.